El amigo de mi hermana, ¡y el mío!
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren es virgen, pero quiere tener sexo con Jean, el amigo de su hermana; y Levi, su amigo, planea ayudarlo con eso, aunque signifique tener que practicar juntos./ Lemon/ Riren/ R18/
1. Body Say

**El amigo de mi hermana, ¡y el mío!**

_Body Say._

Me levanto con el abdomen duro, y estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con las 4 pajas que anoche le dediqué al amigo de Mikasa. Por favorrr… ¡no es normal lo que me genera este pibe!

Me doy una ducha rápida antes de que mi queridísima hermana decida que es buen momento venir al baño a apurarme. ¿Quién la asesoró a pensar que por decirme que me apure, yo voy a terminar más rápido? No me jode vivir con ella, pero a veces es insoportable. Me pongo el jean que menos olor tiene y una remera de AC/DC que le robé hace rato, y me voy en silencio. O eso intento.

—Eren— me saluda sin sacar la vista de su celular. Juro por Dios que es una puta ninja.

—Hola, Mika.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te molestó la visita de los chicos?

—No…—No se da cuenta cuando intento evadirla. O sí y disfruta hacerme sufrir. A veces fantaseo con revolearle una silla por la cabeza. La amo, eh. Pero bueno, cosa de hermanos.

Me mira con los ojos más achinados de lo que los tiene naturalmente y sigue de largo. Estoy seguro de que algo sospecha... Cuando desaparece me grita que me cuide y con eso doy por terminada la charla. Por suerte.

En el colectivo agarro el celular y trato de pasar el nivel 47 de Bloques, un juego que me bajé hace una semana y al que le estoy dedicando demasiado tiempo de mi vida. Me frustro después del octavo intento con ese mismo nivel y bloqueo la pantalla. Sin embargo, la frustración crece cuando en el reflejo del celu noto los dos granitos nuevos que me salieron en el mentón. Tengo suerte de tener ojos verdes y pestañas de mujer, porque este acné de mierda cada vez se nota más.

Me bajo a una cuadra de la facultad. En la entrada veo a Levi fumando y me le acerco con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué onda, pup?

Ruedo los ojos cada vez que me dice así. Mis ojos pueden ser un arma de doble filo, y Levi siempre se encarga de joderme con ellos diciendo que se parecen a los de un cachorro. Igual, ya me acostumbré a que me llamara así.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar el cigarrillo? Vas a terminar con los dientes amarillos y aliento a culo.

—¿A culo? No sabía que fumar era atractivo para los fetichistas del rimming.

—Sos un tarado— me le río.

—Hablando de culos…— me dice y ya sé a dónde quiere llegar.

—No puedo más. Te juro que parece una conspiración en contra mía ya.

—Nah, vos tenés que aflojar un poco. Sos un exagerado, Eren.

—No soy un exagerado, soy virgen y estoy por cumplir 19. Para vos es fácil hablar… con el kilometraje que tenés— le contesto a la defensiva.

Levi me mira con la ceja encorvada y niega con la cabeza. Él dice que no, pero tiene a todo el mundo atrás. Es un imán para las chicas _y_ los chicos. Es lindo, está bueno, es inteligente, y tiene una cara de matón que intimida. Por alguna retorcida razón eso lo hace más atractivo, incluso con la estatura de preescolar que tiene. Honestamente, no sé cómo llegué a ser su amigo. Me considero bastante afortunado.

—Además, estoy bajo tu sombra. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí si vos estás al lado? Ni mi vieja.

—Callate. Hablás puras boludeces, por eso tu pito sigue siendo virgen.

—No, es cierto.

—Tu problema es que estás caliente con el amigo de tu hermana y no ves más allá de eso. No sé, debés creer que no existe más gente en el mundo. Te encaprichaste.

No le digo nada porque en parte _algo_ de razón tiene.

—Haceme caso, mirá más allá de Mon.

—_Jean_— lo corrijo.

—Sí, como sea. No es la última cantimplora del desierto. Tenés más opciones. Además, es un viejo.

—Tenés razón. Seguro hasta tiene más experiencia que vos.

—Y dale con eso. Ni que me hubiera garchado a tanta gente, Eren.

No le creo.

—Y no es viejo. Tiene 30 años. Tampoco es para tanto.

—No, no es para tanto, pero para vos, que el único pito que viste además del tuyo es el de tu perro, es demasiado. Por lo menos, yo en tu lugar arrancaría con alguien de mi edad.

—¿Y qué sugerís?, ¿que ponga un catálogo? ¿Que me haga un perfil en Tinder? Tampoco quiero coger por coger.

A todo esto, mientras tenemos esta interesantísima charla, nos acercamos a la clase de pedagogía y vamos bajando la voz. Los dos estudiamos psicología y por ahora compartimos casi todas las clases.

Levi entra primero y Simón lo saluda ni bien se sienta. Es un pesado, no lo soporto. Levi no le da bola, pero le hace un ademán y con eso el otro la corta. Se nota a leguas que está muerto por Levi.

—No, pero tenés conocidos. Amigos incluso que estarían dispuestos a practicar con vos.

—¿Practicar?— me río ante la sugerencia de Levi— No quiero que mi primera vez sea con cualquiera. Estoy desesperado, pero no _tan_ desesperado.

—Si el día de mañana se te da con Jean, seguro vas a querer que tenga una buena experiencia con vos, y por lo general las primeras veces no salen como uno espera. Y si lo que me decís de él es cierto, entonces es bastante bruto y pelotudo. Dudo que la pases bien con alguien así en tu primera vez. Por lo menos explorá un poco antes de ir a aguas profundas.

Aunque escucharlo decir que me conviene coger con otros antes de entregare a Jean suena chocante, entiendo su punto.

—Pero… sería como traicionar a Jean.

Levi se ríe y yo lo miro mal.

—Perdón, pero, Eren, _dale_, no son _nada_ ustedes. No son novios. Ni siquiera sabe que existís. No te lo tomes a mal, pero es la verdad. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que no estaría mal que te prepares y sepas lo que estás haciendo antes de mandarte así como así con alguien como él.

El profesor entra en ese momento y la clase se calla automáticamente, nosotros también. Las dos horas pasan bastante rápidas. Rodríguez es un viejo copado y sabe cómo generar interés en su materia.

—En dos semanas es el parcial. Estudien también de los textos subidos a la plataforma del campus, que voy a sacar muchas preguntas de ahí.

La clase termina y cuando nos empezamos a ir, vuelvo a hablar de mi problema.

—No es que sea malo lo que decís— le digo a Levi que está guardando sus apuntes—, pero, ¿con quién voy a practicar? La mayoría de mis amigos son heteros, y tampoco es como si les pidiese ayuda con una tarea. Sería un pedido raro.

—Ay, Eren. Vos estás tan concentrado en tu problema que no ves lo que te estás perdiendo. Más de uno estaría dispuesto a sacarte la leche de los huevos.

—Sos un asco.

—Soy realista. Es más, ¿querés que te diga con quién podés practicar?

—A ver— le digo sarcástico.

—Conmigo.

**-x-**

Incluso después de repasar una y cien veces la conversación con Levi, sigo sin entender por qué se ofrecería a algo así.

Entro a mi habitación y me miro en el espejo de pie de la puerta.

Feo no soy. No tengo el lomo de Levi ni su actitud, pero paso el 7 tranquilamente. Podría subir un poco de peso y empezar el gimnasio…

Me saco las zapatillas, los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando sólo con la remera de Mikasa que apenas me tapa el ombligo. Puta altura que es lo único extra largo que tengo. No me considero repulsivo, pero no estoy seguro de qué tanto le gustaría a Levi verme en bolas. Y tener sexo conmigo, sobre todo.

Me doy media vuelta y me encorvo. Por lo menos mi culo sí da de qué hablar.

—Eren, guardá la ropa que lleva planchada dos d—

—¡Mikasa!

Mi hermana se da media vuelta y de un golpe cierro la puerta que sin permiso abrió. ODIO que haga eso. Al pedo tiene diez años más que yo.

—¡Perdón!— grita ya a lo lejos.

**-x-**

_**No tenés llave? O un baño en donde te puedas depilar el culo tranquilo?**_

**no me estaba depilando!**

_**Lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. Jajaja, te la regalo que mi hermana me vea en ojete.**_

Hace menos de un año conozco a Levi, pero le tengo la suficiente confianza como para contarle cualquier cosa.

_**Pensaste lo que te dije?**_

¿Si lo pensé? Já.

**sí.**

_**Y?**_

**y… no sé. vos querés?**

_**Boludo, YO te lo propuse.**_

Lo considero recostado en la cama y estoy un rato sin contestarle. Nunca pensé en perder la virginidad con Levi, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo. Sé que va a ser cuidadoso conmigo, y estoy seguro de que mal no la voy a pasar. ¿Qué puede pasar? Es sólo un amigo ayudándome.

**está bien.**

Su respuesta no tarde en llegar.

_**Preparate para tener el primer y mejor orgasmo de tu vida.**_

* * *

*Sí, voy a usar canciones para los títulos de los capítulos… pues, tengo la imaginación de una piedra.

Canción: **Body Say**, by **Demi Lovato**.


	2. Crazy

_Crazy_

Toda la semana Levi me estuvo jodiendo con el tema de coger. Aunque ya le dije que sí, el tipo sigue. Quedamos en encontrarnos en su departamento después del parcial. Ya bastante tengo con estudiar. Si además voy a tener mi primera vez, quiero estar mínimamente relajado.

Pongo música random en el celu y me tiro a la cama. Debería agarrar los apuntes, pero Levi me prometió que mañana va a venir a internarse en casa para estudiar juntos, así que hoy me lo tomo como día libre. Además, es viernes, y eso significa una cosa.

Jean.

Todos los fines de semana Mikasa o sale, o invita a sus amigos, y por lo que escuché, hoy también se quedan acá. Siempre que puedo aprovecho para ir a la cocina a hacer de cuenta que busco agua o algo para poder ver a mi futuro marido, pero esta noche Mikasa me dijo de cenar con ellos, así que no voy a necesitar excusas.

Como es temprano le mando un mensaje a Levi preguntándole si quiere jugar unos StarCraft. Al toque me dice que sí y nos logueamos.

—¿Qué escuchás?— es lo primero que oigo por el auricular. No me di cuenta de que el celular sigue reproduciendo música.

—Nada— contesto y manoteo el aparato. Siempre me jode con mis gustos musicales. Él es más del metal, y yo… bueno, está sonando "Zorra" de Bad Gyal…

Apago el reproductor y seguimos como si nada. Hablamos de boludeces, básicamente.

—¿Hoy toca?

—Sí. En un rato llegan todos.

—¿Vos decís que es tan pelotudo como para no darse cuenta de por qué desfilás medio en bolas sólo para ir a abrir la heladera?

—No soy tan evidente…

—Eren, por favor.

Me gasta un rato más hasta que suena el timbre y le digo de seguir la partida en otro momento. Prioridades… Por suerte parece no ofenderse.

De vuelta pongo música, y mientras suena Gaga, elijo qué ropa ponerme.

Me pongo un short de jean gastado y una remera escote en v negra de los Ramones. Claramente no es mía, sino de Mikasa. Bueno, _era_ de Mikasa. Jean es medio punk hasta donde sé, así que uno tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios. Salir con una remera de la reina del pop no creo que me haga ganar puntos.

Me pongo desodorante y espero a que Mikasa me llame. Una hora sentado en el borde de mi cama, hablame de ser patético.

Ni bien pongo un pie fuera de mi cuarto, los nervios me revuelven las tripas. Me acuerdo de lo que dijo Levi de cómo Jean ni me registra y me agarra miedo. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si mi fantasía con Jean es sólo eso?

—¡Eren! ¡Está la comida!

—¡Voy!

Camino despacio a medida que trato de calmar los nervios, y algo de efecto surte, hasta que entro a la cocina y lo veo ahí, sentado, abriendo un envoltorio de comida rápida.

—Hola— saludo, y no puedo sonar más incómodo.

Jean me mira y sonríe. Por lo menos me puedo morir en paz.

—Qué buena remera.

—Es de Mikasa— le digo a los apurones y no sé por qué. No puedo ser más idiota.

—Hola, Eren— me saluda Sasha y así el resto de los amigos de mi hermana.

Por suerte no tardan en acomodar la comida y al poco tiempo ya estamos cada uno con un plato adelante.

La cena pasa lenta, y no puedo evitar mirar a Jean cada tanto. Se ve tan lindo…

—¿Y, Eren? ¿Cómo te está yendo en la facu?

La miro a Annie y agradezco que se tome el tiempo de integrarme. Soy muy malo para estas cosas, más si el que me gusta está presente.

—Bien. La semana que viene tengo parcial, así que ando estudiando a full.

—Medicina, ¿no?— me pregunta Jean.

—Psicología— lo corrijo y él medio que se ríe. Annie le pregunta qué tiene.

—Nada, sólo que no sabía que había hombres que estudiaran psicología.

Levi tiene razón, Jean _es_ un pelotudo. Pero me gusta, qué le voy a hacer.

—Me estuve acostando con mi psicólogo por dos años antes de que me diera el alta, ¿a vos qué te parece?— le dice Annie y yo trato de no escupir la comida.

¿Mencioné que adoro a Annie? Es la mejor amiga de Mikasa desde que son infantes, y conmigo se lleva como si fuera una hermana mayor. Es la única a la que le conté de mi enamoramiento por Jean. Además de Levi, claro.

La charla sigue por un rato más hasta que llaman a Jean y se aleja de la mesa para atender. Enseguida vuelve y avisa que se va, diciendo que se había olvidado que había invitado a salir a alguien y que ese alguien estaba esperándolo. Hermosa manera de terminar la noche.

—Me voy a acostar yo— aviso tratando de que no se note mi mal humor—. Mañana viene Levi temprano y quiero aprovechar para descansar.

—¿Levi? ¿Un novio?— dice Sasha en tono cómplice y sólo puedo agradecer que Jean se haya ido.

—No, Levi es un amigo. Viene para estudiar.

Mikasa me miera con una ceja levantada y Annie… no puedo leer a Annie.

—Bueno, buenas noches.

Entro al cuarto y me tiro a la cama de cabeza. Quisiera que la tierra me tragase. Mi único consuelo es Levi, ya que ahora no puedo hablar de esto con Annie.

Le mando un mensaje contándole cómo terminó la cena y me llama.

—Hola— le digo y un sonido fuerte me aturde—. ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto en voz alta.

—_Te paso a buscar y vamos a tomar algo, ¿querés? Estoy con unos amigos…_

—No sé, no estoy de humor.

—_Dale, así te distraés un rato. En 15 estoy en tu casa._

No me da tiempo a contestarle que me corta. Parece que no tengo opción.

Lo único que hago es cambiarme la remera por una rosa con mangas cortas blancas, y fiel a su palabra, en 15 minutos me manda un mensaje diciéndome que está afuera.

—Voy a salir. Levi me vino a buscar— le aviso a mi hermana.

Escucho que me dice que me cuide y que trate de no llegar muy tarde… y escucho a Sasha decir algo como "¿Seguro que no es su novio?"…

Salgo y Levi está con su moto en la entrada, y lo que me llama la atención es que tiene dos cascos: el suyo, y el del acompañante. Cosa rara ya que nunca lo lleva a menos que sepa que va a llevar a alguien, y a su casa no creo que haya ido a buscarlo porque vive lejos de la mía y hubiese tardado más de 15 minutos.

—¿Fuiste a buscar el casco a tu casa?— le pregunto sólo de curioso.

—No.

Siempre tan locuaz.

Me pongo el casco y me subo. Ni le pregunto a dónde vamos, pero tardamos más de 15 minutos. Al rato me doy cuenta de que estamos en Puerto Madero, y frena en frente de uno de los bares.

—Vos no estabas acá— afirmo.

—No, ¿y?

—¿Y? ¿Y qué pasó con tus amigos? Los dejaste re plantados.

—Van a sobrevivir.

Entramos y no sigo atosigándolo, aunque hay algo que no me cierra. Sobre todo ese casco extra que nunca lleva "por las dudas".

—Para dos— le dice Levi al de la puerta, y el tipo llama a una chica muy simpática que nos lleva a una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedan.

—¿Llegaste a comer?

—Sí, aunque me cayó como el culo la comida.

—Bueno, yo tengo hambre, pero vos pedite lo que quieras.

La moza viene enseguida y Levi le pide una hamburguesa completa con una IPA, yo pido solamente una red smoke.

Empezamos a hablar y a Levi le entra una llamada. Al principio la ignora, pero después de la tercera, atiende.

—Hola.

La música en el bar no es tan alta, pero por alguna razón la otra persona con la que está hablando parece quejarse de eso precisamente. O eso creo por cómo le sigue la charla Levi.

—Sí, estoy en un bar. Con un amigo, sí. Te dije que me tenía que ir, flaco, ¿qué parte no entendiste?

En eso se levanta y me hace seña con la mano de que ya vuelve.

…

Vuelve a los dos minutos con más cara de culo de lo usual y sólo me dice una cosa:

—No preguntes.

—No planeaba hacerlo.

Seguimos como si nada hasta que nos traen el pedido. Levi devora la hamburguesa de una manera que me despierta el hambre, y termina convidándome sus papas ya que insisto en que no quiero pedir nada para mí.

A las dos horas me doy cuenta de que me pedí un par de birras de más. No tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol, pero en el momento no distingo si me tomo una o cinco cervezas. Me pegan después. Por suerte Levi siguió tomando agua.

—Cuando quieras te llevo. Tenés cara de que en cualquier momento te dormís.

Me río y asiento. Algo de sueño tengo.

Pagamos… bueno, no, paga Levi… insiste, y nos vamos a mi casa. Ya en la puerta miro la hora y veo que son pasadas las 3.

—Es tarde, ¿por qué no te quedás? Total, mañana pensabas venir temprano.

Levi se saca el casco y se queda en silencio un rato. No es la primera vez que viene a casa, pero nunca se quedó a dormir. Igual, tampoco es la gran cosa. Menos si es una semana me voy a estar acostando con él.

—Bueno.

Me sorprende, ya que de verdad pensé que iba a decirme que no.

Entramos y me aseguro de hacer ruido con las llaves para que mi hermana escuche que llegué bien. Lo confirmo cuando me grita un "Hola, Eren" desde su cuarto.

—Si te querés bañar te presto ropa— le digo. Conozco su TOC por la limpieza.

—Gracias, bóxer tengo.

Él va al baño y yo le dejo una remera y un short colgados en la silla de afuera. Le mando también un mensaje a Mikasa avisándole que Levi se queda, por las dudas de que escuche ruidos en el baño _y_ en mi habitación a la vez.

Ni me caliento en leer su respuesta.

Lo espero a Levi ya acostado en la cama y con el ventilador prendido. A los diez minutos aparece, y ni bien entra se quita mi remera.

—Es como tener una carpa— me dice burlándose y apaga la luz. Igual lo sigo viendo, ya que el ventanal de mi cuarto es muy grande y la luna esta noche está enorme.

—Andá a cagar.

—Ya fui.

Me río y le dejo espacio para que se meta, pero me dejo de reír cuando veo que se me queda mirando sin moverse.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Ya se te pasó el alcohol?— me pregunta serio.

—Eh… sí— No entiendo a qué viene su pregunta.

Se recuesta y se me pone encima sin apoyarse del todo, sosteniéndose con los codos. Yo trago saliva. El corazón de repente lo empiezo a sentir en los oídos. ¿Va a…?

Me da un beso. Uno corto y me mira.

Entiendo que espera a que yo haga algo, así que… lo beso también.

Levi cierra los ojos y se recuesta mejor sobre mí. Nos empezamos a besar más prolongado, y con cada beso, más lo escucho gemir por lo bajo, como queriendo cuidarse de no subir la voz. Nunca pensé que iba a escuchar a mi amigo gemir, pero tengo que admitir que me está calentando de una manera…

Levi me empieza a besar el cuello, dándome chupones cortos que dudo dejen alguna marca. Y aunque la dejasen, ni loco le diría que pare. Su lengua caliente se siente demasiado bien.

Baja hasta una de mis clavículas y en un murmuro me pregunta si quiero sacarme la remera. Levanto los brazos y no hace falta que le conteste. Me ayuda dejándome el torso desnudo. Sigue besándome hasta llegar a mi abdomen, y a este punto me siento re al palo. Nunca nadie me tocó ni me besó así. Siento la piel caliente y a este ritmo voy a terminar acabando en mis bóxers. Pero Levi parece tener más ideas.

—¿Querés seguir un poco más?— me pregunta con la cara apoyada en mi estómago, y ni con diez cervezas encima lograría tener la voz que tiene ahora. Yo sólo asiento, porque dudo sonar mejor que él.

Me empieza a bajar el bóxer hasta dejarme completamente desnudo. Yo cierro los ojos y aprieto los dedos de los pies con la esperanza de no acabar muy rápido. Las manos de Levi no ayudan, ya que me toca como si supiera dónde. Me lame la ingle y largo un gemido fuerte que lo hace parar un segundo, para después volver a hacerlo, pero más lento, y yo siento que me vuelvo loco.

Me tapo la boca con una mano mientras Levi me sigue lamiendo y mordisqueando la ingle evitando tocarme la pija que en cualquier momento me explota. No doy más con los gemidos, y Levi parece estar igual de caliente que yo, porque vuelve a besarme mientras hace los sonidos más sexys que escuché en mi vida. Lo siento moverse encima de mí y me doy cuenta de que se está intentando sacar el bóxer. Lo ayudo como puedo, y cuando queda igual que yo, no tarda en escupirse la mano, agarrarme la pija y juntarla con la suya. Empieza a generar fricción y es la mejor paja doble que jamás soñé en mi vida.

—Levi… no puedo más.

Levi se me acerca al oído y me empieza a lamer la oreja, y eso es todo para mí. El abdomen se me endurece como piedra y siento las familiares contracciones musculares. Levi me besa rápido cuando empiezo a gemir más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que le mancho la mano de mi semen. Él no tarda en hacer lo mismo y caer encima de mí.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que me pregunta si tengo servilletas en mi cuarto.

—En el escritorio.

Me da un pico y se levanta a buscar el rollo de cocina que dejé ahí hace tres días.

Qué buen culo tiene.

Agarra un par y se limpia como puede, y después me da el rollo a mí para que me limpie también.

Me río porque, honestamente, de todas las posibilidades de cómo pensaba terminar la noche, esta ni entraba en mi lista.

—No te estabas riendo hace cinco minutos.

—No, es sólo que… después de esto no sé si voy a aguantar una semana.

Levi se sonríe y se acuesta al lado mío.

—Ahora dormí.

Me da un beso y después de volver a ponernos nuestros bóxers, cierro los ojos.

Sólo puedo pensar en lo que me espera…

* * *

Gracias por sus bellas reviews. Y gracias por bancar que esté escrito en porteño.

Canción: **Crazy**, by **Kidneythieves**.


End file.
